Overcoming Obstacles
by winds.of.mystery
Summary: Aoyama-kun has left, but love still lives in Ichigo's heart! Will Ryou or Kisshu be the lucky guy? Ichigo might go past the line to know! IxR vs IxK story. VERY dramatic!
1. Making the Choice

Okay, I'm not sure if this list is correct, but this is what I will mean at least when I type these Japanese terms! Please correct me if I'm wrong!

Gomen Dasai – I'm Sorry

Baka – Idiot

Konichiwa – Hello

Sayonara – Goodbye

Onee-san – Elder sister (formal)

Onee-chan – Elder sister

Onee-sama – Elder sister (-sama means the person is respected)

Onii-san – Elder brother (formal)

Onii-chan – Elder brother

Onii-sama – Elder brother (-sama means the person is respected)

Arigato – Thank you

Skida – I love you

Kawaii – Cute

Yucata – I'm glad/relieved (something along those lines)

Saru – Monkey

Gomen – Sorry

Neh – Right (usually in a question)

Hai – Yes

Koneko or Koneko-chan – kitten

Nani – What (usually in a question)

Iruka – dolphin

Mina – Everyone

Hatashi – I

Ohaio – Good morning

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Pointing out, this story begins after Deep Blue is dead. In other words, after the first season of Tokyo Mew Mew. You might not understand it if you haven't watched it.

Another thing I must say… I started this yesterday and finished it today. This is _first draft work_. It's not _that _good, so please excuse me for grammatical mistakes and such.

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Kisshu looked patiently at the computer screen with a devilish smile as a holographic image of Ichigo walked around it. Pai immediately stopped his work to look over at Kisshu.

_I pity him. _Pai thought to himself. _And yet he remains in his pathetic memories_!

"Kisshu." Pai called, yet received no answer. He raised his tone of voice. "Kisshu!" He looked up at Pai with the same hopeful smile he had as he watched Ichigo's videos.

"I'm busy, Pai." He said, but not sternly as he turned back to his images.

"What do you hope to get from this, Kisshu?" Pai continued, feeling as if he were speaking to the walls (or at least the glass, since they were still trailing off in their spaceship). "You have no gain from acting this way." Kisshu turned to him once again, in the same manner as he had before, and just stared at Pai's stern face.

"Pai," Kisshu said as he started to blush. "I know this is going to sound awkward but… before I hated the humans, and now… I just… enjoy their lifestyle." Pai inhaled deeply showing obvious irritation.

"Baka! I knew this would happen!" Pai yelled.

"Pai…" Kisshu continued calmly. "I know that you feel the same. I saw the way that… well… that you watched Lettuce." Pai's eyes grew bigger and sweat started to form on his face.

"W-What? I-I… No! I mean…" he stuttered pointlessly. "No… I mean… It's… Aaah!"

"We should go back, Pai!" Kisshu stood up with an eager expression on his face. "Deep Blue-sama is not here anymore! What reason do we have to not go?" Pai's expression showed no feelings.

"You may go." Pai said casually, which made Kisshu extremely happy. "But I will not." Kisshu sulked in his chair.

"Why, Pai!?" he asked pitifully.

"We have our own people!" he yelled.

"Do you think it will be good for us, Pai!?" Kisshu continued with an irritated tone. "To go back!? Be accepted as warriors who failed against them!? Get used to that terrible planet!? Can't we just _share Earth_!?"

And for the first time ever Kisshu saw Pai's eyes fill with tears.

"Pai… Hatashi…" Kisshu said in what was barely a whisper. "Gumen dasai. I…"

"I'm OK." Pai said, as he sat down and began typing.

_What do I say? _Kisshu thought. _I've never had to _console _anyone before…_ Suddenly, Kisshu began sliding towards the wall. His piercing scream barely moved Pai, and Kisshu suddenly realized that the ship was moving.

"Pai!" Kisshu exclaimed happily. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Taruto.

It was a hilarious sight to see. Taruto had obviously hit the wall when he was in the shower as Kisshu had done in the spaceship and his hair suddenly jerked up on the side with shampoo on it. He was obviously annoyed, and had wrapped himself up clumsily.

"Hey!! Can't a guy try on these human hygiene forms without hitting the side of the spaceship!?" Taruto exclaimed as his face grew red. If you looked into the glass's reflection, you would see a small smile forming on Pai's face.

"Earth has really changed you, Pai!" Kisshu said in a way that Pai couldn't see if he was joking or not. "You've already cried and smiled in five minutes!" Taruto's eyes grew wider.

"Pai… cried!?" Taruto exclaimed, and Kisshu nodded. "And I _missed it_!?" Kisshu laughed as the spaceship made its way back home.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	2. Why Are We Here Again?

`'`'`'`'`'`'

The five Mews stood in the basement with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Zakuro growled. "Where is he!?" Right as she said this, the door opened. Shirogane stepped in with his hands behind his head followed by Akasaka.

"Well, well!" Keiichiro exclaimed. "The first time _you _call us to a meeting. Sorry we're late. _Someone_," and here he looked at Ryou playfully. "Was taking a really long time!"

"Yo, what's the problem?" Ryou said, irritated.

"Pudding is mad at Shirogane onii-chan!" Pudding exclaimed. "Shirogane onii-chan is not being a good onii-chan!" Ryou chuckled.

"And why do you say that, kid?" Ryou smiled, knowing that Pudding would be annoyed.

"First of all," Pudding began. "I'm _not a kid_! And second, Shirogane onii-chan is being a baka!"

"Who taught you to say that?" Shirogane asked, obviously dropping his previous humor.

"Now, Ryou," Keiichiro stepped in. "Let's just hear what the girls have to say!"

"Go on with it, then!" Shirogane ordered. "Customers are waiting for the shop to open!"

"We remember the week we beat Deep Blue." Ichigo stated.

"And you told us that we had to come back." Minto said.

"Because there was an enemy!" Ichigo completed.

"But until now, no signs of this 'new enemy' has appeared. And we'd like to know what the threat really is all about." Zakuro said calmly. Shirogane said nothing.

"Well!?" Ichigo asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"Now is not the time to talk about this." Shirogane stated as he began to walk out. This is one of the moments where Ichigo bursts out with anger.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" she yelled. "Are you telling us that we are here working hard just for your own little PLEASURE!?"

"Ichigo…" Lettuce began, but was soon interrupted. By now, the door had already closed.

"SHIROGANE!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry about his behavior," Keiichiro apologized. "But now we need to open the shop!" And he exited as well.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	3. Jealousy

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Kisshu flew around the streets alone, when Pai and Taruto suddenly teletransported in front of him. Kisshu somewhat leapt (I can't explain it since he was in midair) and seemed to be extremely annoyed by his brothers' presence.

"Baka!!" he yelled. "What are you doing here!?"

"We ask you the same." Pai stated. "You know that the Mew Mews are in the Café, and other than talking to them, we have no other business here now that Deep Blue is gone."

"But I do!" Kisshu said gravely. "If I ever want Ichigo to be mine, she must stop falling for that baka… baka, baka, baka!"

"This is no time for jealousy, Kish!" Taruto began, mockingly. "We know you don't think twice… or even once… before doing things, so let's just leave it as it is!" Kisshu clenched his fists and teletransported away.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	4. Mum To The Rescue

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Aoyama-kun looked up at the Café that brought him so many memories. It was nice working with all of the others before, but after he fought with Deep Blue, he had lost the ability to become the Blue Knight.

_I'm useless to them now… _Masaya thought as he chuckled to himself. He looked down at his feet for a moment, regretting the fact that he even was around there in case anyone saw him.

"I thought you'd be here." A voice called out. _Ichigo? _Aoyama-kun thought as he furrowed his brow, thinking the voice was a bit too strange to be Ichigo. As he looked up, he saw only two feet covered in funny green boots.

"Hello, Masaya!" Kisshu smiled.

"K-Kisshu!" Aoyama-kun widened his eyes. "Wait a minute… you… you have nothing to do here. Why are you even here?"

"Well," Kisshu began with a smile from ear-to-ear. "Earth is better, Pai, Taruto and I will be rejected in our planet, and… I want Ichigo." Aoyama-kun began laughing.

"Kisshu, you never learn, do you?" he asked. "You can't force someone to love you."

"But I can take away the lover's spirit!" Kisshu said devilishly. He began to raise his hand, but was suddenly stopped when another hand tapped his.

"Mum!" Masaya exclaimed. Aoyama-kun's mother began throwing her purse around wildly as Kisshu dodged her quick attacks.

"Geez, ya don't need to be so violent!" Kisshu yelled as he teletransported away.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	5. Anglophile?

`'`'`'`'`'`'

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo yelled out after school. She reached him breathless.

"Aoyama-kun! I didn't see you this morning and I thought you weren't coming. But that's okay, since we're here no-"

"Ichigo, we need to talk." Aoyama-kun said gravely, without once looking into her eyes until this moment. Ichigo slowly sat down as if the seat was a hot stove that she had to get used to.

"What is it, Masaya?" she asked with an expression full of concern.

"Ichigo, I…" Aoyama-kun stammered, teary-eyed. "I… I… I'm moving to England!" Masaya buried his face in his hands, and Ichigo looked as if she had been stabbed with a thousand daggers.

"Ma… sa… ya…" Ichigo whimpered, as she moved his arms away to embrace him. "Sona…"

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	6. Don't Cry

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Shirogane walked by and saw Lettuce walk behind him.

"Yo, Lettuce!" he called out. Lettuce blushed, but turned anyways.

"Have you seen Ichigo?" Ryou asked. Lettuce just nodded, and after a moment of silence, Ryou continued walking.

"You like him, don't you?" Zakuro asked, which startled Lettuce very much. Lettuce began stammering nonsense, which made Zakuro giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zakuro smiled, and continued to serve the tables.

After some hours, Ichigo barged in and ran to the changing room. Lettuce bumped into her by accident, and was extremely startled to see Ichigo crying so much.

"Ichigo?" Lettuce asked, in a tone loud enough for Shirogane to hear. "What's wrong?"

"Lettuce…" Ichigo sobbed, then pulled herself loose and ran to the changing room.

Ryou knocked on the door gently.

"Can I come in?" he asked in the gentle way that parents do when you run in crying.

"Hai." Ichigo wailed. The door opened slowly, and Shirogane sat next to Ichigo, who was still in her school uniform. Her face was buried in her hands.

Shirogane wrapped one arm around Ichigo's waist and used the other to pull her head onto his shoulder. She immediately stopped weeping from the shock, but soon began crying again.

"Shirogane…" Ichigo began between hiccups. "Hata…shi…"

"Don't say anything." He whispered into her ear, and continued to embrace her.

"Ariga…to…"

"Just stay here… we don't need to talk about it…"

Ichigo pulled herself away gently, look into Ryou's eyes and began wiping away tears with her sleeves. Shirogane still held his hand on the back of her head and his arm on her waist, ready to embrace her again.

"Shirogane… listen…" Ichigo pleaded. "Aoyama-kun…" Ryou let out an annoyed sigh, but he didn't pull away.

"You know, you shouldn't let that boy toy with your emotions." He stated in an irritated tone.

"No… Shirogane…" Ichigo said while still hiccupping. "He… he is moving!!"And with this wail, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed shamelessly, not caring about anything but letting out her feelings.

Both were very unaware that a green mew watched carefully through a small opening in the door as a small tear ran down her face.

"Lettuce." Zakuro's voice called out gently. Lettuce simply looked at her.

"Don't cry." Zakuro continued as she wiped off Lettuce's tear. "You'll have your chance."

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	7. Not So Fond of England

`'`'`'`'`'`'

At Aoyama-kun's home…

"Mum!!" Aoyama-kun yelled at the top of his lungs. "I don't _want _to move to England!! I _can't _move to England!!"

"Masaya!" his mother yelled sternly. "I've seen you getting in trouble with those aliens _very often_!! Soon you will be _killed_!! I want you far away from those creatures!! And plus, I _am_ English. You should learn some of my culture too!"

Aoyama-kun simply yelled and stormed off to his room.

_I won't leave Ichigo… _he kept on repeating in his mind. _I won't leave Ichigo…_

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	8. Gomen Dasai

`'`'`'`'`'`'

The next weeks at the Café seemed very depressing. Ichigo never said a word, and none of the others had any courage to. Unfortunately, their bad mood rubbed off on the customers, who seemed to be coming in smaller numbers.

Ichigo had been working her extra hours (since she was late because of her crying again) and mopped up the floor patiently.

"Ichigo." Said a gentle voice. She turned around hopelessly to see Shirogane, looking at her with his eyes filled with such pity, pain and concern that she looked away quickly. She placed her mop back in her bucket and walked over to him.

"Gumen dasai." She pleaded. "I know I'm not doing a good job here but I-"

"Ichigo…" Ryou repeated in a whisper. She looked up to see that their lips were almost touching. Ichigo blushed and ran off to go home immediately.

_I can't… I _can't _be falling in love with Shirogane! _Ichigo yelled in her mind. _Gumen dasai, Aoyama-kun! Gumen dasai!_

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	9. Confrontations

`'`'`'`'`'`'

It was another day when Ichigo was working her late hours when Shirogane walked up and leaned against the door.

"Yo." He smiled. Ichigo gave him a fake smile back.

"What are you doing here, Shirogane?" Ichigo said, a bit playfully.

"Just watching you work." Ryou admitted. "And seeing if your mood is getting any better."

"I'm glad you're concerned…" Ichigo said as her smile became real. A few moments passed by in silence as Ichigo simply mopped while Shirogane studied her, as if searching for some confirmation about his emotions.

Ichigo's heart leapt somewhat. She knew her cat ears would pop out soon.

_No… not now… _she kept on thinking to herself.

Suddenly, in the very space between them, Kisshu teletransported. Both of them were startled and jumped off of their feet, and Ichigo's cat ears were out, making Ryou think it was because of Kisshu's scare.

"Kisshu!" Both exclaimed.

"Konichiwa!" he greeted them happily.

"You better leave right now, or I'll-" Shirogane began, but was interrupted by Kisshu shortly after.

"Ryou, Ryou… calm your nerves! I have a proposal."

"What proposal? You get to laugh as us while we die from your inventions?" Shirogane yelled.

"Oh, c'mon!" Kisshu laughed. "No one _important _has died because of a Chimera Animal…"

That had been it. The very last straw to just flip Ryou out. Keiichiro, who had been watching for awhile, suddenly ran up and help Ryou.

It was terrible for Ichigo to see Ryou so mad squirming in Akasaka's arms looking at Kisshu with terribly haunting eyes. Kisshu kept on laughing evilly.

"Ryou… hold yourself!" Keiichiro said breathlessly.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Ryou kept on yelling. Ichigo watched this scene and didn't know how to react. _What would Mother do!? _Ichigo thought hopelessly. Acting upon sudden thought, Ichigo tried to suddenly act like her mother.

"A-Alright, Kisshu!" she began, tapping her foot as if it gave her confidence. "N-Now… y-you've gone too far!" She grabbed him by the ear (and, although she was shaking with nervousness, this was a very easy task considering Kisshu's ear size) and began pulling him away.

"It's time we had a small talk!" Ichigo said, now with a lot of confidence. Both Keiichiro and Ryou suddenly stopped from awe and just stood there as their heads alone followed Kisshu and Ichigo. It would be hilarious to see if you just came in – Akasaka holding Ryou, both of them looking back, yet none moving.

As Kisshu and Ichigo entered a room, Ichigo began getting red out of embarrassment and regret.

"Koneko-chan!" Kisshu began evilly. "So now we have some private time!"

"D-Don't even start it, mister!" Ichigo yelled, which startled Kisshu deeply.

"Koneko-chan, I thought it all was an act! But this is very amusing either way!"

"Kisshu, how dare you! Deep Blue is _dead. Dead_, okay? What else do you have to do here?"

"Kitten, we have many reasons to-"

"We!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes, we. Pai, Taruto and I."

"Start explaining, mister!" Ichigo said as she pointed a finger to him. Kisshu pushed it down.

"Alright, no pointing. I'm not Taruto to be treated like a kid. Look… Earth is better, we would have been avoided on our planet for our failure, and…"

"And!?"

"And…" Kisshu began, not knowing what to say. _I still love you. _He thought. "We… we want to live amongst you." Ichigo gasped.

_Oh, my… _Ichigo thought. _I can't tell him no… it would be mean to. But how could he blend in with those ears? And if he were to somewhat remove them, how would I ask Akasaka-san and Shirogane? Nyaa, Kisshu looks so depressed with that expression! Wait… am I _pitying _him??_

Kisshu smiled devilishly again.

"Well, koneko-chan," he said casually. "Take your time." He stood up and leaned in, leaving his feet in midair, as his lips pressed against Ichigo's. And in the middle of the kiss he teletransported away.

Ichigo stood there, shocked, yet she moved away to open the door. It was only then that she had noticed that, somewhere in Kisshu's conversation, the door had been slightly opened.

_Must have been the wind, but at least no one saw! _Ichigo thought, until she saw a blue eye looking through it angrily. As the person turned away, she only saw a lump of blonde hair being moved by his sudden turn.

"Shirogane! Wait!" Ichigo yelled as she ran out after him. Ryou didn't even try to run away, but just looked at her with a threatening expression on his face. He was listening but not willing to understand.

"Look… I…" Ichigo stammered. "I-It really isn't what it loo-" Ichigo stopped when she felt Ryou's finger on her lips.

"It doesn't matter." He stated sternly, but in a low tone as he lowered his hand again. "Either way, you kissed the enemy. That is unforgiveable, Ichigo! What good will come out of it?"

Ichigo nervously thought of all of the other times she ever kissed or spent time with Kisshu, remembering that Ryou knew nothing of those. _If he is mad because of this, _she thought. _What will he think if I told him everything?_

"But, Shirogane!" Ichigo protested. "_I _didn't kiss _him_. _He _kissed _me_!"

"Well, did you let him!?" Ryou now said in a much louder tone.

"I… I…" Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, and she began sniffling madly as warm tears rolled down her eyes. Ryou's angry expression softened and he sighed deeply.

"Just… get back to work." Ryou ordered. Ichigo simply stood there, letting her tears tickle her neck and soak into her clothes. After a few minutes, she saw Keiichiro enter with a concerned look on his face.

"I thought you were overworking," Akasaka smiled. "Until I saw Ryou walk out. Is everything alright?" They both knew the answer was obvious from Ichigo's wet face, but she appreciated how he was asking anyways.

"I… Yeah…" Ichigo tried to smile as she wiped her tears away, but was unable to. Keiichiro took a step closer and Ichigo froze as he took a handkerchief and wiped her tears away himself.

"I hate to see you cry." He said, as Ichigo slowly smirked. "So let's leave whatever happened behind us, alright?" _Behind… us? _Ichigo thought.

Keiichiro walked away slowly as Ichigo pressed the handkerchief against her dry face.

_At least someone cares! _She thought happily.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	10. Not This OniiChan

`'`'`'`'`'`'

The next day at the Café, as all were cleaning up before the store opened, Minto barged in happily. She had a smile from ear-to-ear.

"You're late!" Lettuce pointed out gently. Minto simply ignored her comment and began talking.

"Do you guys remember my ballet presentation yesterday?" she asked, yet not accusingly, but happily.

"You had a presentation?" Ichigo asked sadly. "Oh, gomen dasai, gomen dasai, gomen dasai! I wasn't there!"

"Oh, it was just for family members!" Minto admitted. "So it's OK. But anyways!"

"Why are you smirking so much?" Lettuce laughed.

"Lemme explain!!" Minto pleaded happily as she jumped up and down. "I was going to present, and onii-chan, out of pure habit, came in to give me a bouquet."

_FLASHBACK_

"Hello, onee-sama!" Seiji smiled happily as he greeted Minto with a hug.

"Onii-sama!" Minto smiled, pretending not to have noticed the red flowers coming from his left pocket.

_Onii-sama, you usually give me white or beige flowers! _Minto thought to herself.

"Good luck on your presentation!" he said as he reached into his right pocket instead and took out beige flowers. Minto was surprised how the red flowers weren't even touched.

"Eh, onii-sama-" Minto began.

"What?" Seiji asked with a worried expression. "Do you not like them?"

"Oh, Seiji, I _adore _them!" Minto smiled. "But… what about the red ones?" Seiji blushed terribly.

"Gomen dasai, Minto," he stuttered. "B-But… those really aren't for you. Gomen dasai!"

"Oh, it's alright, Seiji, but I would like to know who they are for!"

"Um… well… They're for… you see…"

"Ah! Seiji! You like a-"

"Shh! Minto!"

"Oh, Seiji! You have a _girlfriend_! Haha…"

"She is _not _my girlfriend!"

"So there _is _a girl involved! I _knew _it! What's her name? What's she like?"

"Minto, this is really not the time to-"

"When do you plan to ask her out? How long do you plan to date her?"

"Minto! I-"

"What will you name your kids?"

"_Minto_!"

"What? I'm just curious…"

"Look, I'll tell you… tomorrow. At the Café. Okay?"

"_Promise_?" Minto pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Promise. Now hurry!"

Minto ran off and did her presentation with great confidence.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Did that really happen?" Ichigo asked with a smile. This was the perfect thing to help her forget everything – Aoyama-kun, Ryou, and Kisshu.

"Yes! And he will come today!" Minto laughed.

"Yucata!" Lettuce and Keiichiro said in union.

"Onii-chan found an onee-chan!" Pudding declared, as she jumped up and down.

_But not this onii-chan… _Ryou thought to himself.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	11. The Accident

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Ichigo wiped the tables patiently, and hoped deep inside her that Ryou would forgive her and watch her once again. She waited for a long time, and though her eyes were warm with tears, she held them back.

_I'm tired… of waiting… _Ichigo thought, and plopped the mop into the bucket sadly.

"You don't have to work extra hours today." Said a familiar voice, which made Ichigo smile.

_You're here… _Ichigo imagined herself saying this. _I've been waiting for you… and you're finally here…_

"I wanted to." Ichigo admitted.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead."

"Yesterday…"

"We don't need to touch on that subject if you don't want to, Shirogane."

"Please," Shirogane said with pleading eyes. "Call me… Ryou."

_Not the puppy eyes! _Ichigo laughed inside her mind. _Kawaii… Shirogane, you forgave me! Arigato…_

Ichigo's eyes filled with tears as she carelessly ran and embraced him.

"Arigato…" Ichigo laughed. "Ryou!"

"Ichigo…" Ryou whispered. "I was terrible yesterday. I jumped to conclusions…"

"No, Ryou!" Ichigo said as she got used to the name she had always wanted to call him by. "I would have reacted the same way." Ryou laughed.

"No, you wouldn't have." He joked. "If I kissed Kisshu, you'd think I'm gay!" Ichigo giggled at this remark and continued to embrace him.

"Arigato…" Ichigo repeated.

"Okay, now really," Ryou laughed, pushing Ichigo away gently. "We can't stay like this forever or else Keiichiro will think we're dating!"

Ichigo looked up at him. Why was she hurt because Ryou didn't want it to seem like they were dating?

"You _do _love Aoyama-kun." Ryou admitted sadly.

_Not anymore. _Ichigo repeated in her thoughts bravely. _He's not here, Ryou… You are…_

"Loved…" Ichigo whispered as she shivered because of a chill than ran down her spine. She felt her cat ears grow out, but she didn't care.

Ryou looked down at her as his eyes widened.

"_Ichigo!!_" A voice yelled from outside. Ichigo pushed Ryou away suddenly – a bit too suddenly, because it sent him off to the wall – and looked towards the window that was broken to make a path for the startled alien.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled.

"_Baka_!!" he yelled, as he looked at Ryou with flaming eyes. "Ichigo is _mine_!!" Kisshu made his two daggers appear and was ready to stab Ryou.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly filled with tears as she began crying uncontrollably.

"_Kisshu_!!" she yelled. "NOOoo…!!"

As Kisshu flew at top speed towards Ryou, his dagger in front, an alien suddenly teletransported in front of him.

"P-Pai!?" Ryou screamed.

When Pai appeared, he was in the perfect position to grab Kisshu's arm, flinging his legs in front of him from the inertia. He took Kisshu's daggers and looked at him sternly, ready to hit him with a Fuu Rai Sen in case he tried anything.

Kisshu smiled devilishly. He formed a small ball of energy is his hand and casually touched Pai's shoulder.

What happened next may be a bit hard to explain. Kisshu's energy ball seemed to circulate all around Pai's body, as if he had stuck his finger in a wall socket. Pai's body began glowing from the energy, yet it glowed the most where Kisshu's hand had been placed.

Pai fell suddenly to the floor as Kisshu patiently heard the thud it made.

"I changed my mind." He said evilly. "I won't kill you. I'll make you fight Ichigo!"

"You could _never _make me do that!" Ryou yelled nervously.

"Unless," Kisshu said as he began to raise his hand. "I transform you into a Chimera Animal!" Kisshu laughed devilishly as Ryou's spirit was taken out of him.

"RYOU!!" Ichigo yelled as tears flowed on her cheeks and Kisshu continued laughing.

Ichigo saw Keiichiro run in, and his face became pale as he saw his friend's dead body lying on the floor.

"_Fusion!_"

Ichigo and Keiichiro had never seen a Chimera Animal like this one, and I might have some trouble describing it. It was like a large, mutant, ghost Viking, with ripped clothes and a dog-like face. His hands were like hawk's claws, yet hairier, and he had human's feet that were out of proportion and furry. He had a large sword that flamed with all of the anger that had ever been in Ryou.

"Ryou!!" Keiichiro yelled. Kisshu was not laughing as loud as ever before.

"No!" Ichigo sobbed wildly. "I won't fight you… Ryou!" It was only now that Keiichiro realized that Ryou had let her call him that.

"R… Ryou?" Keiichiro repeated nervously.

The Chimera Animal stabbed his sword on the ground next to Ichigo, which sent her flying off.

For a long time, Ichigo had to handle all of the pain from the Chimera Animal throwing her around as she stood with no reaction. The pain was intense, yet she wasn't there. She was in her own world, asking herself why.

"Ribbon… Minto ECHO!!"

"Ribbon… Lettuce RUSH!!"

"Ribbon… Puddingring INFERNO!!"

"Ribbon… Zakuro SPEAR!!"

"Mina…" Ichigo said in a barely audible voice. She had yet not returned to her own world to be angry at them for beating up that Chimera Animal like that, and simply cried all of the tears left in her as she heard the Chimera Animal's cries for help.

She couldn't take it anymore. They were beating up the precious spirit of the one she cared for so much. Ichigo stumbled to her feet clumsily.

"Strawberry Bell…" she whispered.

"She's with us!" Minto yelled.

"Mew Ichigo, we killed the Chimera Animal for you!" Pudding screamed happily.

"No…" Ichigo whispered. All were confused as she looked up with anger.

"Ichigo?" Lettuce asked with a frightened expression on her face.

"Ichigo." Zakuro called out.

"Ribbon… Strawberry SURPRISE!!"

Keiichiro's eyes filled with tears for the first time in front of the girls.

"ICHIGO!!" he yelled angrily. "How could you!? Do you realize what you just did!?" Ichigo looked up. Out of her own anger, she had did the Strawberry Surprise on her friends, who lay almost lifeless on the floor.

The Chimera Animal had already been defeated by Zakuro's Spear, and Ichigo held his spirit as she cried even more.

_I can't return when they're awake… _she thought.

"Now it is DONE!!" Kisshu laughed. "Ichigo _has _to come with me now!"

_I must… I can't… but… _Ichigo began to think as confused thoughts came over her mind. She kindly returned Ryou's spirit, who woke up slowly.

"Ichigo!" he said with a smile, but his smile faded at the sight of Ichigo's expression. He watched in the greatest of awe as Ichigo walked slowly over to Kisshu and stretched her arm out to be taken.

"_Ichigo_!!" Ryou yelled desperately. She only looked back with tears in her eyes, and felt herself being embraced by Kisshu as they both teletransported away. She only heard the faint cries from a rich high schooler who was sick with love.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	12. Pointing Fingers

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Shirogane walked by and saw Lettuce walk behind him.

"Yo, Lettuce!" he called out. Lettuce blushed, but turned anyways.

"Have you seen Ichigo?" Ryou asked. Lettuce just nodded, and after a moment of silence, Ryou continued walking.

"You like him, don't you?" Zakuro asked, which startled Lettuce very much. Lettuce began stammering nonsense, which made Zakuro giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zakuro smiled, and continued to serve the tables.

After some hours, Ichigo barged in and ran to the changing room. Lettuce bumped into her by accident, and was extremely startled to see Ichigo crying so much.

"Ichigo?" Lettuce asked, in a tone loud enough for Shirogane to hear. "What's wrong?"

"Lettuce…" Ichigo sobbed, then pulled herself loose and ran to the changing room.

Ryou knocked on the door gently.

"Can I come in?" he asked in the gentle way that parents do when you run in crying.

"Hai." Ichigo wailed. The door opened slowly, and Shirogane sat next to Ichigo, who was still in her school uniform. Her face was buried in her hands.

Shirogane wrapped one arm around Ichigo's waist and used the other to pull her head onto his shoulder. She immediately stopped weeping from the shock, but soon began crying again.

"Shirogane…" Ichigo began between hiccups. "Hata…shi…"

"Don't say anything." He whispered into her ear, and continued to embrace her.

"Ariga…to…"

"Just stay here… we don't need to talk about it…"

Ichigo pulled herself away gently, look into Ryou's eyes and began wiping away tears with her sleeves. Shirogane still held his hand on the back of her head and his arm on her waist, ready to embrace her again.

"Shirogane… listen…" Ichigo pleaded. "Aoyama-kun…" Ryou let out an annoyed sigh, but he didn't pull away.

"You know, you shouldn't let that boy toy with your emotions." He stated in an irritated tone.

"No… Shirogane…" Ichigo said while still hiccupping. "He… he is moving!!"And with this wail, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed shamelessly, not caring about anything but letting out her feelings.

Both were very unaware that a green mew watched carefully through a small opening in the door as a small tear ran down her face.

"Lettuce." Zakuro's voice called out gently. Lettuce simply looked at her.

"Don't cry." Zakuro continued as she wiped off Lettuce's tear. "You'll have your chance."

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	13. We're Not Enemies

`'`'`'`'`'`'

The Café was closed for a few days due to the accident, and Keiichiro only told the customers the truth: "Our waitresses were involved in a small accident and, unfortunately, are hurt."

Zakuro, Lettuce, Minto and Pudding were just spending a day at the Café, since they couldn't plan anything during the working hours.

"I could be doing a photo shoot right now." Zakuro declared, trying to start a conversation. "It's for this new deodorant."

"Cool." The other three said in union. They were all a bit blown off by Ichigo's reaction, and couldn't help but stay solemn.

Suddenly, Pudding began crying. She tried to control it, but it only made the crying more desperate.

"What is it, Pudding?" Lettuce asked.

"I want onee-chan back!" she wailed. None had anything to say about that.

"I do to, Pudding." Zakuro confessed. "But the Ichigo now is not the Ichigo that we know and love."

"She's Kisshu's Ichigo." Shirogane pointed out dully as he walked by. At this point, Minto began sniffling too.

"I want her back, too." Minto admitted, and tears began rolling down her face.

"Ichigo wasn't just an ordinary friend…" Lettuce sobbed.

"I miss onee-chan! _Bring back onee-chan_!" Pudding wailed even louder.

Keiichiro walked in to ask, just like any other day since the accident, if they were ready to work again, yet he froze in his way.

"I think that's a no." he said as he made his way back out.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	14. Someone's Missing

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Kisshu had that devilish smile on his face as they stood in his dimension with extreme happiness from accomplishing his mission. It was then that he saw Ichigo crying like a small child. His smile disappeared as he kneeled down to embrace Ichigo.

"Don't touch me, you baka!" Ichigo yelled as she pushed him away.

"Ichigo…" he whispered, not knowing what to say. He simply sat there beside her, looking down pointlessly as she continued to weep and weep. After a few minutes, she stopped and looked up to see Kisshu, ready to listen if she wanted to talk or to wait for her if she continued crying.

"Kisshu…" she began, looking into those eyes full of concern and sorrow. "I…"

"You don't need to say anything if you don't want to, koneko-chan." He said in a tone Ichigo had never heard him use. It was passionate, yet calm and understanding. And when he said "koneko-chan", it didn't seem like he was mocking her for her powers, but calling her a friend instead.

"I have to say it, Kisshu. I mean, I know that sometimes you tried to destroy Earth and all…"

"I regret it all, koneko-chan. I wish I never had-"

"I know, I know. But you were always there, weren't you?" Kisshu looked at her with a surprised expression on his face.

"I mean…" Ichigo continued. "You've been a friend. I know that you wanted to destroy Earth and the Mews, but you were always asking Deep Blue to spare me. And you never _wanted_ to hurt me, not that I know of. And you were never really that much of a bad guy, no offense! You just wanted to make things better for your people, and I understand how you feel. Gomen dasai because I always pushed you away."

"Koneko-chan," Kisshu chuckled. "I understand you pushing me away."

"But now I feel terrible. And I just wanted to clear things up now that…" There was a small moment of silence.

"You don't need to say anything if you don't want to, koneko-chan." Kisshu repeated, but was ignored.

"Now that we're not enemies anymore." Ichigo completed, and she got up. "Well, let's explore this dimension, shall we?" Kisshu smiled and took her hand. Ichigo looked down, pulled her hand away and used it to slap Kisshu's cheek lightly.

"Not _so _fast," she laughed. "Koneko-chan." Kisshu smiled. _It's progress! _He thought.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	15. The Not So Private Kiss

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Ichigo was getting quite used to her new lifestyle. Pai and Taruto were slowly becoming her friends, even though they were stubborn at first. She loved the walks – or should I say, flights – around the park with Kisshu, and she knew that he was completely different.

She loved to ask him, "Kisshu, are you being nicer because we're not enemies?", and would smile every time he answered, "No, I'm being nicer because we're friends." Then she would ask, "Were you meaner because you hated all mankind?", and he would say, "No, I was meaner because I wanted revenge on 5,999,999,999 people out of the six billion on Earth."

It was a whole new world opened up to her, literally. She was really happy, and her moods had less swings. The greatest decision she ever needed to make was as simple as choosing the ice cream flavor she and Kisshu would share (even though it was usually obvious).

One day, Kisshu and Ichigo were walking around the park (they usually walked either in disguise or around the bushes and trees) and Ichigo looked down with a pale face.

"What is it, koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked with an understanding smile.

"This is where… I met Pudding." Ichigo looked out dreamily to the spot Pudding used to perform in.

_Now she has a real job. _She thought. _She doesn't need to perform._

"I know how you feel." Kisshu admitted.

"Nani?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"I had friends in my planet too, you know!" Kisshu joked as if he was offended. Ichigo laughed.

"Kisshu, look…" Ichigo began. "I really do like being your friend… but I don't think I can live without my friends… but at the same time, I can never go back!"

"I don't know…" Kisshu began. "I mean, you always kept any news about your love life or even things at home a secret from them. You seem to open up to me a lot."

"I know that I trust you more now that it's over. But I still miss them so much! They were always there when I fell…"

"Aren't I?"

"Yes, but," Ichigo began playfully. "You were usually the one that pushed me with a Chimera Animal!" Kisshu laughed.

"Koneko-chan, look. I know what it's like. I failed towards my friends by failing to overcome Earth, but I chose to stay here. But in this case, it's your choice."

"And _I_ failed towards _my _friends by hurting them because…"

"I know. You really seem to like that guy. More than you like me."

"Kisshu, that's not true!" Ichigo pleaded.

"Well, then, prove it!" Kisshu yelled back. For the first time, Ichigo pulled Kisshu towards her and pressed her lips against his. They began to pull away slowly, but they could still feel each others' breath as they continued to keep their faces close to each other.

"Kisshu and Ichigo sitting in a tree!" Taruto began. Kisshu leapt away and shrieked, unaware of Taruto's presence. His face became pale and he didn't know how to react.

Ichigo laughed and pushed Taruto away.

"K-I-S... uhh…" Taruto began, without knowing the rest of the letters.

"S-I-N-G, yes!" Ichigo said playfully as she watched Kisshu stumble back down in the middle of an attempt to get up. Taruto laughed uncontrollably.

"Hey, Kisshu, maybe next time you should French her!" Taruto joked, now falling on the floor laughing. If it were ever possible to die from embarrassment, Kisshu would have, but Ichigo took it as only a joke.

_But I will consider that, Taruto! _Ichigo joked in her mind.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	16. It Was Always A Little Obvious

`'`'`'`'`'`'

"Keiichiro." Ryou asked after the girls and customers had already left.

"Mm." he answered calmly.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Ryou asked, as his face reddened.

"Are you blushing?" he laughed.

"Just come!" Ryou said angrily. Keiichiro just laughed at his annoyance.

"What is it?" Keiichiro asked with a smile on his face.

"Keiichiro, the day that the incident happened, well… I had been talking to Ichigo the day before that and Kisshu appeared. Well, you know the story, except that I never told you that I followed Ichigo just in case Kisshu tried anything."

"Did he?" Keiichiro asked with a worried expression on his face, afraid that Kisshu might have done something terrible.

"More or less…" Ryou continued. "I just saw them…"

"What?" Keiichiro demanded.

"K… kissing." Ryou completed as his face boiled with anger. "And I got mad at Ichigo. She tried explaining to me that he was the one that kissed her, and I must admit that he did."

"Well, then, it was an accident." Keiichiro concluded.

"But she didn't let go, Keiichiro!" Ryou said, now getting up. "She _lets _him kiss her and then _runs away _with him! It's not _just _an accident!"

Keiichiro was startled. He had seen Ryou get mad before, but not at him.

"Ryou, I appreciate it that you took the time to tell me. But it's too late. We've lost her."

"I know! I know…" Ryou said as he slowly calmed down and walked around the room nervously with his hands behind his back. "I just… think that, maybe…I…"

"Miss her? Like her?" Akasaka finished. "It was always a little obvious, Ryou." Ryou was obviously startled. His face was pale like a ghost's.

"Damn…" Ryou said as he exited the room.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	17. Skida

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Ichigo was sitting in the corner of the floor. (It's a bit difficult to explain. In Kisshu's dimension, the floors are somewhat cut. You have to see it to understand it.)

As she did very often, she was simply staring out into the emptiness of the dimension, and comparing it to the emptiness of her heart.

_Kisshu, Pai and Taruto are great… _she thought to herself. _But Zakuro, Lettuce, Minto, Pudding, Akasaka-san and… and… Shirogane…_

Kisshu came up to her and sat next to her. He held her chin up and kissed her lips lightly.

"Konichiwa, koneko-chan." He smiled.

"Konichiwa." Ichigo said casually. "Gomen dasai, Kisshu, but can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything you want." Kisshu replied.

"Christmas is going to come soon. I would like to just… leave a present off. At the door of the Café."

Kisshu's smile faded away.

"If that is what you want." He concluded.

"Arigato!" Ichigo said with a smile from ear-to-ear.

"You know, Ichigo, you always seem happier when you talk about your friends. Are you happy?"

"Of course I am, Kisshu!" Ichigo lied. "As happy as I could be!"

"But you miss them…"

"Hai. We can't ignore the fact that they are my onee-chans."

"Were your onee-chans."

"Kisshu, don't be jealous of them!"

"I'm not, it's just that…"

"Why are you so jealous?" Ichigo demanded. Kisshu smiled.

"Skida." Kisshu replied. Ichigo's eyes widened. She knew that they often kissed and all, but he had never admitted it so openly.

Ichigo used one hand to hold Kisshu's cheek and the other to pull his head towards hers.

"Skida…" she admitted, feeling a terrible guilt come over her for saying it. And his lips pressed against hers more passionately as they ever had before.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	18. A Christmas Gift

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Ryou was cleaning out the snow at the front of the Café calmly. It had been two or three months since he had last seen Ichigo.

He used his hands to clean out the thinner layers and a shovel for the thickest. At the door, there was less snow, since he and the others stepped on it every day and brushed out the snow.

He saw a small elevation on the very top step that connected to the door. He picked it up and saw a small box in the shape of a strawberry. A note was tied to it that said:

_Ohaio, Café Mew Mew._

_I know you probably don't ever want to see me again. But I just wanted to show you that, even though I'm no longer a Mew on your side, I still love you all very much._

_This is a small gift you all might have seen before. I want you to keep it. You can throw it away if you'd like, but I just wanted to show you all my gratitude and my love._

_Arigato and gomen dasai._

_Ichigo_

_Baka… _Ryou thought. _We all love you too… I love you too…_

The box that barely fit in his hand contained a small bell tied to a red ribbon.

"Aoyama-kun's bell." Ryou gasped. He knew it was important to Ichigo, but he felt like it was another reminder that he had much competition to win. _First, a reminder of Kisshu. Now, Aoyama-kun. What next, Keiichiro?_ He thought to himself.

Ryou walked back into the Café as he put the small present in his pocket.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	19. Searching

`'`'`'`'`'`'

"Ichigo, we _do _want to see you again!" Minto wailed to the note as Ryou put it on the table for all to see.

"Ichigo doesn't forgive herself." Zakuro explained. "Therefore, she thinks we feel the same way."

"Pudding wants to find Ichigo!" Pudding declared.

"Hey, why not?" Minto asked, offended by the fact that they never thought about that. "She can't stay in Kisshu's dimension forever, and she has to know that we forgive her! What are we all moping around here for?"

"Minto, I don't think-" Ryou began.

"Count me in!" Lettuce smiled. "I know I'm not that adventurous, but I'll do it for Momomiya-san!"

"Then I guess I have no choice!" Zakuro joked.

"Girls, I-" Ryou began once again.

"Hey, don't you try to stop us!" Minto said with a whole new attitude. "Because we are the Mew Mews, my friend!" They all cheered as Ryou excused himself to hit his head against a wall repeatedly.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	20. Her Choice?

`'`'`'`'`'`'

The next few days were spent by walking around a snow filled town looking for someone they hadn't seen in months. It was difficult, since they didn't know if Ichigo had changed or not.

They spent weeks doing this unaware that they were being watched by Pai, who was making sure that Ichigo didn't go back to the Mew Mews.

"Pai, it's her choice, not ours!" Kisshu protested.

"Kisshu," Pai stated. "If she goes back, they will make her mad at you for sure. They will plan revenge on us. We might lose a friend and our lives."

"We might not be able to keep this up, Pai." Kisshu admitted. "I'm warning you."

And he walked away.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	21. Welcome Back

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Ichigo chewed her gum as she stood alone in the park with a large, furry jacket, brown leggings and black boots to warm her up.

Kisshu suddenly showed up with a terrified expression on his face.

"Ichigo! We have to go to…" Kisshu began, but stopped immediately to wrap himself in his arms.

"My goodness!" he exclaimed. "It's _freezing_!" Ichigo laughed and began taking off her jacket, leaving her only with a purple sweater.

"You know," Ichigo said playfully. "It's usually the guy that gives the jacket to the girl! And anyways, why should we leave?"

"Ichigo, please!" Kisshu pleaded as he ran out of time. "We must!"

"Is anything wrong?" Ichigo asked soothingly as she held both of Kisshu's arms. He looked into her eyes and felt terribly guilty.

_She doesn't deserve this… _he thought. _I have to let her choose._

"You're going to make a big choice now, Ichigo." Kisshu admitted. "Pai and I have been trying to keep you from listening but, now, I want to let you make the choice." Ichigo was confused.

"What choice?" she asked. "And why aren't you calling me 'koneko-chan'?" Kisshu looked in the direction Pai had told him the girls would come by. The Mew Project members locked eyes with the two, and were afraid to do anything due to Kisshu's powers.

Kisshu simply pushed Ichigo a step forward and took a step backwards himself. Ichigo looked back at him like a child looking at its parents after a scary dream, pleading him to come along. Even though Kisshu wanted to come, he simply signaled her to move forward.

The Mew Project members watched in awe as Kisshu acted nicely to Ichigo. She stepped forward with tears in her eyes, not wanting to confront her former friends.

Ichigo's former friends had no idea how to react to Ichigo's crying. Ichigo sobbed and sobbed.

"Gomen dasai…" she kept on repeating. "Gomen dasai, gomen dasai, gomen dasai…"

The Mews looked at each other and embraced Ichigo in a great group hug as the two guys nervously joined in. All rejoiced but one guy, standing a small distance away, wiping away tears.

He walked up to all who subconsciously took a step backwards, leaving only Ichigo looking straight into the alien's eyes.

"Sayonara," Kisshu said sadly. "Ichigo."

"What!?" Taruto's voice came from behind. "You _let _her _go_!? Baka, baka, baka Kisshu!"

Kisshu laughed a bit and was a bit nervous to hug his lover in front of the Mew Project members. Yet, Ichigo embraced him strongly and gave him a small kiss on the lips before letting go.

The Mews had frozen pale when Ichigo had kissed Kisshu, for they didn't know how close they had gotten during these months. Their mouths were wide open and they stared at Ichigo with surprised faces. Ryou, on the other hand, felt a warm tear run down his face.

"Mina…" Ichigo said. "I had always discarded the possibility that you guys could possibly forgive me… and I was afraid to face you all."

"Welcome back," Zakuro said. "Mew Ichigo." Kisshu suddenly twitched at the sound of the name, but ignored it and walked over to Taruto.

"Kisshu." Ichigo called out one last time, and he turned around with teary eyes. "Arigato."

"Koneko-chan…" he whispered raspily, as he teletransported away with Taruto.

"Onee-chan!" Pudding claimed as she embraced Ichigo, crying tears of happiness.

"I don't deserve to be called that, Pudding! Just call me Ichigo or Momomiya."

"Onee-chan! Pudding still thinks you're my onee-chan. Everybody makes mistakes. It was a big mistake, but forgivable! I missed you, onee-chan!" Ichigo was touched.

"Arigato, Pudding!" Ichigo sobbed, and all embraced again. "Yucata! Arigato, mina!"

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	22. Not So Close

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Ichigo sat at the Café for the extra hours she wanted to work so badly. It was then that she remembered about how Ryou would watch her work.

"You're back, huh?" called out a familiar voice.

"Yes… Shirogane-san." Ichigo replied, bowing down to her boss.

"I told you…" he began with an encouraging smile. "To call me Ryou." Ichigo no longer felt the need to embrace him, and she didn't want to go through all of it again. She didn't feel like Ryou was her love anymore.

_It might just have been the need to love, _Ichigo thought. _Because of Aoyama-kun._

"Arigato, but I don't think I should." Ichigo concluded. Ryou saw that she missed Kisshu – that she couldn't stop thinking about him, so he said nothing more and left.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	23. The Invitation

`'`'`'`'`'`'

"Ichigo!" Minto called out before the Café opened.

"Hai." She answered.

"You never met Seiji's girlfriend." Minto pointed out. "I'd like you to meet her."

"Whenever I have the time, I'll-" Ichigo began, but was soon interrupted.

"Mayumi, come in!" Minto called out. Ichigo looked at Seiji's partner and immediately saw why he had picked her. She seemed bright and happy, had beautiful, wavy hair and her eyes sparkled with confidence. She wore a black tank top, a jeans mini skirt and _Kawaii _black boots to complete it all.

"Konichiwa, Ichigo." Mayumi greeted her, and took the initiative to shake her hand.

"Konichiwa." Ichigo answered. "Pleasure to meet you."

Ichigo suddenly heard a muffled sound coming from her pocket (since she had gotten Masha back): "Alien! Alien!" Ichigo was startled, and expecting Kisshu, she excused herself to go to the bathroom nervously.

"Where, Masha!?" Ichigo asked excitedly.

"Alien gone…" Masha declared sadly. Ichigo sighed deeply, and saw only Minto looking at her with the door slightly opened. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"What is it, Minto?" Ichigo asked soothingly. Minto put on a fake smile.

"Nani? Nothing!" Minto lied, and closed the door.

_She really _does _love Kisshu… _Minto thought to herself. _Why?_

Ichigo came out to meet Mayumi again, and Masha began talking again.

"So… it's only in this room!" Ichigo whispered.

"What is?" Ryou asked coldly. Ichigo looked up and was surprised that he was being so cruel.

"Masha says there's an alien, but only Mayumi, you and I are here!" Ichigo admitted.

"I'll have a scan on the room." Ryou said as he walked away. In the meanwhile, Ichigo and Mayumi chattered away, and seemed to have quite a lot in common. Anyone who saw them and didn't know they had just met would say that they were best friends.

Mayumi left shortly thereafter, and Ichigo complimented Minto on how nice she seemed to be.

Ryou came running out with a pale face.

"Ryou!" Minto exclaimed. Ichigo felt as if she was stabbed by a knife. She knew it was jealousy, that she wanted to call him Ryou more than anything, but she kept to herself. She looked over and saw that Lettuce had felt the same way.

"I did a scan, but," Ryou said, breathless. "The scanner says that Mayumi is the alien."

"Nani?" Ichigo asked, surprised as ever.

"Masha did act this way when we all met her," Zakuro admitted. "But I thought it was a simple malfunction." If Ichigo had heard this before the incident, she would have wanted to destroy Mayumi and would be afraid of her. But now, she saw her as a path.

Ichigo ran out of the Café, ignoring everybody's calls.

"Mayumi!" she yelled, hoping to catch up with her.

"Ichigo, neh?" Mayumi asked.

"Hai, hai!" Ichigo yelled while still running. "I need you for something!"

"Nani? What is it?" Mayumi asked, being glad to help.

"We know you're an alien," Ichigo said straightforwardly. "But I don't want to hurt you, fight you or be afraid of you." Mayumi seemed to be experiencing a mix of surprise, fear and gladness.

"W…What do you want?" Mayumi stuttered.

"I need you to take me to see Kisshu!" Ichigo admitted. Mayumi smiled.

"But if you tell, I'll kill you." She replied seriously, and transformed right in front of her. Her clothes were somewhat similar to Kisshu's and his brothers, yet a bit longer for decency. Her ears were just as long as theirs, and that transformation reminded Ichigo of Aoyama-kun.

_He's not the only one! _She thought. They teletransported quickly and Ichigo found Kisshu sitting at the edge of the floor where they used to talk and kiss.

"I shall never do this for you again." Mayumi declared, but Ichigo was concentrated only on the sad silhouette that looked dreamily to the horizon (in a way, considering the way Kisshu's dimension looks like).

"Kisshu…" Ichigo called out from behind him, and he quickly stood up with disbelieving eyes.

"Ichigo." He replied. "Koneko-chan…"

"I've figured it out, Kisshu! I could ask the Mews if we could join them and-"

"'We'? Koneko-chan… I couldn't."

"Why not, Kisshu? I know you want to be with me and that I want to be with you!"

"I would do anything to be able to. But Pai and Taruto-"

"They could come too!"

"Koneko-chan… We're two different worlds."

"And yet we're together, aren't we?"

"Koneko-chan… please." Kisshu pleaded as he walked away.

Ichigo couldn't hold back the tears, and teletransported back.

_I have to try… _Ichigo thought. _I must!_

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	24. Somewhat United

`'`'`'`'`'`'

"Well, I must say," Akasaka-san said when they were all in the basement. "It's not the first time the Mews call us here, but the first time one Mew calls us here."

"I'm hungry, so hurry up!" Ryou said coldly. Ichigo simply ignored his comment.

"I have a really important favor to ask you all." Ichigo began. "And, I know that my reputation is not too good around here, but I really need you all to cooperate."

"I'm with you, whatever you ask for." Zakuro said as she raised her hand from where she was sitting down with the Mews, and all agreed with her but Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Well, you see," Ichigo began nervously. "You all do know that I spent a lot of time with Kisshu and his brothers. I kind of noticed that they're really lonely and are barely able to survive on their own. There were days where we couldn't eat because they had to steal everything we needed. I felt terrible, but it was either that or dying. And when I came back they were all really sad because I was their only friend. They even said that they tried to avoid my collision with you guys for awhile just so I could stay. And I feel like they were only the bad guys because they were trying to save their planet. They were just protecting their families, as were we. But now that Deep Blue is gone, I feel like they've become my family. And so, even though I do expect disapproval on this, I would like you guys to think this over. I used to hate Kisshu, but as I spent more time with him, he showed me the great person – I mean, alien – he can be when he's my friend. And if we could all give them a second chance and see if we could solve our problems together, I would be very grateful."

No one dared to say a word, but instead just looked at each other for approval.

Zakuro stood up.

"I saw how kind he was to let you go," Zakuro said. "And how you seemed to be a good friend of his. And I trust you to choose a good friend. I'm with you."

Pudding stood up.

"I never liked Kisshu or Pai," Pudding said. "But if they changed as much as you say, it might be nice."

Lettuce stood up.

"I can't say no to a friend in need," Lettuce said. "And we both just want to live on Earth peacefully. I'm glad you see this situation this way."

Minto stood up.

"Why not?" she said coldly. "I can't say no _now _anyways…"

"We've been seeking a chance to solve this through dialogue," Keiichiro said, stepping closer. "And this might be it."

They all turned to Ryou, who sighed in an annoyed tone.

"I don't trust them." He concluded. "I disagree with this, but since you all seem to show approval, I have to other choice. I would just like to make it clear that I won't be too involved in this." There was a long moment of silence.

"Is it settled that we will help?" Zakuro asked.

"Hai." All replied in union.

"Ichigo, let's see Kisshu." Zakuro ordered. "He has to talk to us before we take your speech as true."

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	25. Puppy Eyes Are The Solution

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Ichigo knew she had immediately gotten to Mayumi's bad side when she asked her again to teletransport her. But it didn't matter to her – she just cared about seeing Kisshu again.

"Where is he?" Zakuro asked, as soon as the Mew Project members had gotten to the other dimension.

"He's probably at our corner." Ichigo guessed, leading the way. And she guessed correctly, because there he was, arguing with Taruto about how Kisshu was ignoring them too often. Taruto, at the sight of the Mew Mews, suddenly jumped.

"Kisshu!" he yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Kisshu replied.

"No, Kisshu, look!" Taruto screamed, as he kept pointing to the Mews. Kisshu turned around and locked eyes with Ichigo for quite some time.

"Why did you bring _them _here?" Kisshu asked, obviously referring to the rest of the Mew Project members.

"We have to talk to you!" Ichigo said, trying to brighten the situation.

"We are willing to take you three in." Zakuro explained. "We all have the same goal. To live on Earth in peace. But we would like to talk to you first."

Kisshu was obviously mad at Ichigo for bringing them and performing a plan that he disapproved of.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. "Do you want to get us into a room and then kill us for being the 'bad guys'?"

"We want you to be our onii-chan!" Pudding said happily. Kisshu just looked at them cynically.

"Please, Kisshu." Ichigo pleaded.

"Oh, let me think!" Kisshu began sarcastically. "No."

"For me?" Ichigo smiled angelically.

"D'ahh! Stop it with the puppy eyes!" Kisshu yelled, irritated, as he tried to look away. Ichigo pouted, knowing that it was working.

"Fine! Just… stop doing that!" Kisshu stood up and crossed his arms, awaiting for questions.

The group talked for a long time, and Kisshu truly opened himself. It was very funny to watch, because whenever Kisshu got emotional, Taruto would call him a wuss, and the two would fight for awhile until the Mews separated them. Other than that, the talk had no interruptions and the plan seemed to be very successful.

"Good." Zakuro concluded. "Now we must talk to Pai."

"You don't need to." Pai stated. He had been standing behind a wall the whole time, listening closely to what was said. "Even though I don't feel too comfortable being with humans, I shall for the safety of my brothers."

Ichigo nodded understandingly and put on a smile from ear-to-ear.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	26. It's All Gonna Be OK

`'`'`'`'`'`'

"Ichigo." Ryou called out before she followed the other Mews to leave. She walked towards him calmly, knowing she couldn't be in any more trouble now.

"You really seem to like Kisshu, don't you?" he admitted sadly.

"Hai…" Ichigo replied, not knowing how to react. "Gomen dasai."

"You have no reason to apologize. I do. I acted terribly towards you, not letting you love whoever you want to. I shouldn't put you in a situation like that. Gomen dasai."

"Ryou… I used to have a crush on you. But I don't think it was true love."

"And I can get over my crush. So let's leave it at that. Friends?"

"Friends. But Ryou?"

"Hai."

"Well, for old time's sake…" Ichigo stuttered. "Could, um… Well, I mean…" Ryou laughed.

"I think I know what you mean." He smiled, and cupped her chin in his, and pressed his lips against hers one more time before they were to never love each other again.

"Sayonara, Ryou." Ichigo smiled. "Konichiwa, Shirogane." He knew what she meant and nodded.

"It's all gonna be OK, isn't it?" Ryou asked happily.

"Yes." Ichigo smiled. "It will."

`'`'`'`'`'`'

What I have to say now might already be expected, but Kisshu and Ichigo continued dating, as Taruto seemed to have less reasons to tease Kisshu for because of his crush for Pudding. Lettuce soon confessed her feelings for Shirogane, who decided to give her a chance. Pai was great friends with Zakuro, who taught Pai to be a little more outgoing, and soon they were dating secretly (from the press, that is). Minto became best friends with Mayumi, who succeeded at teaching Pai, Taruto and Kisshu how to transform into a human and back, allowing them to have normal lives and date as they wished. Aoyama-kun proceeded with his own life in England, and even though he kept contact with the Mews, he continued in England for years to come. Keiichiro continued running the Café, and had extra rooms made for Pai, Taruto and Kisshu. Soon, the idea grew, and the Café became Hotel Mew Mew, as the Café area became its restaurant. Yet no one knew that the new hotel workers had such strange yet connected pasts and ways of life that are out of this world.


End file.
